Argus
| image = | race = (Kūkyo māku) | birthplace = | birthday = June 22 | age = Unknown | gender = male | height = 6'7 | weight = 202 lbs | eyes = white | hair = Light Blonde | blood type = A+ | affiliation = Munashi danpen | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = Scientist of Munashi danpen | previous occupation = Unranked Arrancar Scientist | team = | previous team = Aizen's Arrancar Army | partner = Natsu Amakuni Kūkyo no Joō | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = unknown | education = unknown | resurrección = | english = Travis Willingham | japanese = Junichi Suwabe }} A mysterious, demented Arrancar scientist who is a known partner of Natsu Amakuni. He is responsible resurrecting the Empty Queen. Appearance He has light blond hair and an affinity for the color purple, his attire is a shade of magenta. He also wears a golden opera mask as its his remnant Hollow mask. Personality While he is calculating and courteous, he is also cold and utterly devoid of empathy. His only true care in the world is his research. Argus is even willing to go so far as to kill for the sake of his twisted pursuit of science, and has extensive knowledge of the power of 'Emptiness'. It is revealed that part of Argus' lack of empathy stems from his prior experiments, especially the act of injecting 'Emptiness' unto himself, removing his essence from the balance of souls. Argus sees entities as nothing more than "things", rather than living beings and therefore considers their existence as meaningless (excluding himself). He has thus joined the Munashi danpen for his own purposes. History Early History Singular Goal Argus first appears alongside Amakuni Knight as one of the participates in the current Underground under the guise of sponsorship from the then unknown organization called the 'Munashi danpen'. His purpose was to inject 'Emptiness' unto as many powerful individuals as he could, so he could turn them into Kūkyo māku. He is first matched up against Nene, and despite a formidable start, Argus released a Museigen nota jōtai-fused Resurreccion Marioneta Malvados, and overwhelmed her with an attack on two fronts, using Argus' manifested Marioneta Malvados to absorb the blows launched by Nene, who failed to find any blind spots in its defense. After taking his time tiring the Juhei out, he attempted to turn Nene into a Kūkyo māku via his Inyección de Vacío, however, he was stopped by Mun Okami who threatened to intervene should he continue. Argus, who had yet to achieve his primary goal upon joining Underground, abides by Mun's order and spares Nene from a grim fate. Tournament Finals Taking Action Argus, having finished with his primary goal of assessing Chireru's current potential at the Underground Tourament, proceeds to recruit soldiers to the Munashi danpen and turn them into Kūkyo māku to stimulate the Empty Queen's growth. After working with Ōko Yushima at there Munashi Danpen Headquarters to develop Tazuma's Reigai. Upon completion, a stroke of luck befell him; the Real Tazuma was crossing the Dangai after being arrested by Totsuka. Taking advantage of the situation, Argus uses Reigai Tazuma to trick Totsuka into believing that the Tazuma before him was a doppleganger and couldn't believe that one of his creations could be doped. Confused, Totsuka chased the Reigai, leaving Tazuma to be ambushed by Argus, who realized that Argus was one of Natsu's pawns. Declaring that he served himself and that his leader was a means to an end, he said that Tazuma's role in events were over and that he will be the one to stimulate Chireru Amakuni's growth. Tazuma entered his Museigen nota Jotai state, and attacked. However, Argus proved Tazuma's blow was ineffective and deduced that Tazuma's Duality was merely a defensive shell. Argus released his Marioneta Malvados and utilized Revelación de Vacío, shutting down Tazuma's Kukyo Maku powers completely, leaving Tazuma defenseless from Argus' coordinated attacks of his main body and manifested Kukyo Maku entity formed in Resurreccion state, brutally murdering the swordsmith. Trial Fight Having gain a sufficient number of followers converted into Kukyo Maku, he and Ōko Yushima decide to give the Empty Queen a test run, to see if her abilities are ripe. After searching for a suitable challenge throughout the Seireitei, the trio observe Chireru and his companion Nene being overwhelmed by Okotta Seifuku, Argus decided to test Kukyo no Joo's power against the massive warrior, as well as safeguard Chireru as he has yet to outlive his usefulness and his potential was currently being closely studied... Synopsis * Underground Tournament Arc * Emptiness Unbound Arc * The Cure Arc Powers and Abilities Great spiritual pressure: '''Argus is capable is releasing Espada-level spiritual pressure, which has a density typical of a Kukyo Maku. '''Sonido Expert: Thick Hierro: Cero: * Vacío Cero (Emptiness Cero): A Cero exclusive to Hollows and Arrancars of the Munashi danpen, or other Hollow/Arrancar sporting the same affliction. It is a double layered cero, mixed with a Hollow or Arrancar's original reishi (characterized by its original hue) and their now denser reishi (characterized by its pure white energy). While sporting the destructive potential of ordinary Cero, the second layer can pierce through spiritual defenses like Kido, Hierro, Blut or Kūkyo shahei. Inyección de Vacío (Injection of Emptiness): ''Through massive experimentation, Argus gained the capacity to ultimately inject 'Emptiness' unto others without the incentive to reveal either a Museigen nota jōtai state or a Resurreccion, entirely at his own discretion. This technique originated from Kūkyo no Joō. '''Revelación de Vacío' (Revelation of Emptiness): By making physical contact, Argus can force an individuals' Museigen nota jōtai powers to the surface (or even deactivate said powers) upon his own whim even against that person's will. The individual in question must have a soul stained by 'emptiness' to begin with. 'Resurreccion' Argus' has merged his Resurreccion with his Museigen nota jōtai, creating a unique result where instead of he himself taking the appearance of his hollow powers, his Zanpakuto absorbs the Museigen nota jōtai powers, turning into a female puppet-like manifestation. Its activation command is Citar (Spanish for Summon). Marioneta Malvados (wicked puppet): Its abilities are currently unknown, though Argus comments that the two are mentally linked. Quotes *(to Ōko Yushima) "In the world's current state, it is fate that pits the Shinigami against the Hollow. Imagine removing the Soul King and rewriting the establishment! It was for that reason I brought forth the Empty Queen from her hibernation." *(to Nene) "I will admit, were it a contest of me vs you, you obviously put me in a distinct disadvantage. However, you've yet to take into account that I am a '''Kukyo Maku' and thus my Arrancar powers have fused with the powers it allots me! With such a union of abilities, it will render your antiqued hand to hand tactics insufficient."'' Trivia * Argus is heavily influenced by Relius Clover from the Blazeblue series. * Argus' Resurreccion is influenced by Relius' Nox Nyctores Fluctus Redactum: Ignis. * Argus' Resurreccion is the polar opposite of Coyote Stark's as far as Starrk's soul becoming its original form, while Argus' Emptiness futher fragments the soul when releasing Resurreccion. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Character